Forum:Extending the Wikia's Policy
Evenly I am inactive for a very long time, I want to know that the wikia's policy will be extended. There will be no difference of the current policy this wikia has but it will only be extended. With extending I mean much more clear informations and evenly informations of helping a beginner that started his first day editing at wikia. I hope that there will be not such a ongoing discussion about something that is important. Let me repeat: "The current policy of this wiki will be extended with more informations and explanations. Maybe it can help preventing warnings to users or vandalisms and evenly can help a contributor that is editing around wikia for the first time". Just think about what I mean, I will create a few examples which you all can understand what I actually am trying to say. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Discussions I do believe that Demise and I have both (well, Demise did a lot more) done a similar reform of the policies....Or do you need more rules ? ~~Ma Bawss ~~ :That's great to hear that, but yeah that's what I exactly mean, there must be more and the pages should be more organized. I did it to my initial wiki before joining this wiki. Look here for a example what I mean. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I see what you mean...but for doing a revamp of that magnitutude will depend on other admins as well....I wish to hear from the others too....although I won't be making much edits for a week. ~~Ma Bawss ~~ ::I'm also waiting for their opinion. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I definitely agree with revamping the policies for the sake of being more clear and organized. But we need to agree upon it and make sure it isn't too out of hand... GreenMoriyama (talk) 09:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course Green, I have in mind that each admin could bring up their troubles that have around this wiki that they got from contributors but also from administrators as well. I can come up with a lot of rules, but since I'm not that active around maybe there will be a lot of disagreements which can lead to discussions all over again. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not just create a sample rule and tweak around here and there nti the dmins can reach a consensus ? Lunetic ::I think making too many additional policies would look like we are imposing too much on new people to memorize a lot, but new rules or revamps on the policies would be good. Fairycaptors (talk) 08:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) This takes time away from whatever everyone is doing currently in order to expand upon rules that are already being used to reprimand well-meaning editors that aren't going to read the rules anyway. Given the relatively low amount of activity on the wiki, I think that content updates and projects to improve quality of articles would benefit everyone much more than arguing over rules. Just don't accept bad behavior and go easy on people who are honest, and leave it at that. : @ Primus de Pedos — Sample policies will bring up confusion for new contributors that are willingly to read the rules. Anyway, I would like to have this wiki that I have put my whole work on it shine with quality. Evenly it bothers you, each explanation of a policy will be added under a header, so it is more easier for you or any other contributors to find the topic that they wanted to know. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : @ Demise101 — You're opinion count as same Demise and you're right, but when there is a fight that cannot be taken down (with other words) you can point out the rules and use it against them. I am the one who will revamp the policy pages and if there are others who are willing to help me then feel free to help, others as well can continue with other projects. : With responding to both of your answers, the policy revamping will continue. Evenly contributors will read it or not it will continue. Rules are the most important content for each wiki and will never be disbanded. If everyone of you have ideals what there must be in the policy then tell me that. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 20:02, November 21, 2012 (UTC)